This project consists of a systematic sampling of the terrestrial and aquatic plants of the Aberjona watershed to analyze their metal contents and their concentrations of metal detoxifying molecules (phytochelatins). Our dual goals are to provide a convenient intensive survey of metal pollution in the subsurface in the Aberjona basin and to investigate the validity of the plant sampling and phytochelatin analysis as a convenient monitor of subsurface metal pollution and a quantitative indicator of metal stress. In addition we shall provide an assessment of the importance of the local flora as a vector of human exposure to metal contamination.